Ich liebe dich
by My Bloody Gemini
Summary: Germany always has this nightmare, Where He is trying to find Italy in the middle of a huge battle. Everytime he time he is too late, but he always woke up to the warmth of Italys comfort. P.S. i am horrible at writing summarys


**I do not own Hetalia at all or the characters just the plot, there is character death just so you know. This is inspired by the song Hello by Evanescence. (I'm sorry)**

Italy. I have to find Italy, that is all that raced through Germany's mind as he cut down the people in front of him, desperate to find Italy. His mind reeled as he heard the gun shots and screams all around him, his comrades and enemy's bodies littered the ground. This scenario was too familiar to him, the scene that played on and on in his nightmares but he would always wake up finding Italy. Sweet Italy who would run his slender hand through his hair and whisper to him sweet words and tell him that everything was alright, that he's still there. Even if this was a dream Germany needed to find Italy, he had to save him this time.

Bursting through a large group, and slicing his way through with his sword, he gazed unseeing around the green fields now covered in blood and fighting, the bodies of his people piling up, crushing the wild flowers beneath them, staining their petals with crimson blood.

"GERMANY! GERMANY HELP ME!"

Germany's head snapped to the familiar cry of his Italy, the scene before him had panic grip at his heart. On top of a hill surrounded by fighting was Italy, but he wasn't alone. Russia. Russia with his hand on Italy's throat, lifting him, his feet dangling uselessly in the air. Russia had a small knife held to the base of Italy's throat.

His feet moved faster than his brain, all the training could not prepare him for this speed, Germany sliced through the crowd running as fast as he could. He had to save him.

"до свидания (Goodbye) little Italy."

The hand that held the knife jabbed towards Italy just as Germany made it to the top of the hill. He threw himself at the Russian, making him drop Italy roughly to the ground with a heavy thump. Germany grabbed at the Russian's neck to strangle him, but Russia's momentum pushed them down the side of the hill.

Rolling down the other side of the hill, the German and Russian were sent in a flurry of limbs, Germany untangled himself and rolled to the side, but heard a sickening crack. Germany shakily got to his feet and glared down at Russia, who's head had been cracked open by a boulder that was at the bottom of the hill. The Russian's eyes were losing life, turning a dull lilac. Germany felt sick, vomiting on the hillside, before he remembered Italy Germany was broken from his trance as he ran up the hill to find Italy laying in the grass, breathing heavily, his chest heaving with the effort if hanging on to consciousness. He was surrounded by a pool of his own crimson blood.

"ITALY! Italy can you hear me?!" Screamed Germany as he took the cold body of his love into his arms. "Come on Italy you vill be fine! Ve vill go and have some pasta after this! Vhat do you say?" Germany tried to smile at Italy, his smile wavering as Italians eyes shifted to him.

"Amore," Coughed Italy as more blood stained his lips. "You know that's not true." Lifting his good arm, Italy caressed his lovers face, wiping the tears that rushed down the German's cheeks. Germany placed his hand on the smaller one's. he could feel the warm blood soak through his tunic. The knife was laying a couple feet from where they crouched, Italy's blood glinting on the blade in the orange light of the dusk .  
>"I've lost to much blood." Tears now reaching the Italians eyes. " Please take care of your self Germany. Ti amo"<p>

Italy went limp in his arms, his hazel eyes once so full of life now dull and glossed over. "VAKE UP! VAKE UP, THIS IS JUST A DREAM! VAKE UP! No no this is vhere I always vake up! Come on, Italy! VAKE ME UP!" Germany shook as sobs racked his body.

"Sir." Germany's head snapped in the direction of the voice, to see a bloodied Italian soldier standing there shaking. "Sir this is not a dream, I'm- I'm Sorry."

Germany's eyes went wide, "No, no it- it has to be, Italy... ITALY! ITALY! NO PLEASE GIVE HIM BACK! Ich Liebe Dich... ICH LIEBE DICH!" Germany brought his dead lovers body against his own screaming, screaming for his now dead lover, who will never awake from the nightmare.

Ich liebe dich = I love you


End file.
